Stupid Things
by TogetherForever1
Summary: Just a little story where Reid explains some things to Morgan Not Reid/Morgan.


Author's Note: This is my first Criminal Mind's Story. Please bear with me. I'm not quite sure how to exactly portray the CM characters as well as I do Bleach characters. This is merely due to experience and I hope to get better at it. Please enjoy!

Stupid Things

Some people thought Spencer Reid did some stupid things and he was fine with it. These stupid things included, going after Tobias Hankel alone, trying to talk down an armed Owen Savage, while he himself did not have a weapon, walking into a house where there was a broken vile of anthrax (he didn't know about the anthrax, sure, but he had protocols to follow), trying to talk an angry father down by himself, pushing down an E.R. Doctor and taking the bullet meant for him, walking into a train where a psycho held hostages, during which time he was unarmed and had no vest, working undercover at a church where he constantly irritated a psycho, getting in the line of a shot, and trying to switch places with hostages. Even some people on his team thought he did stupid things, excluding David Rossi. Even Derek Morgan.

Spencer thought of his actions as something that had to be done. Necessary actions. Needed. Derek Morgan didn't understand this and Spencer Reid knew he would have to explain it, just like he knew all kinds of things. Derek really did want to know, which was why he was standing on Spencer's doorstep with beer and Chinese takeout.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked, feigning ignorance, which was quite easy when people believed you were just an innocent little kid.

Derek bought it, which obviously meant Spencer was doing something right. He replied, "I wanted to talk to you. Now let me in. I brought beer and Chinese….and forks." Derek walked in after Spencer opened the door and moved a little to the side. He plopped on the sofa, opened two bottles of beer, and got out the Chinese.

"Alright. Say what you want to say. It'll be easier that way," a slightly irritated Spencer said.

"Look, you know that I see you as my little brother. One I have never had. You can take care of yourself, but I still want to protect you. I also want to understand."

"Understand, what?"

"You know what I mean. Don't play dumb. It simply doesn't work with me. I am a profiler, after all."

"You really do underestimate me. I knew why you came to my house before you said anything about talking. You know, I will tell you if you say it. I want to hear the words come out of your mouth. I can tell you're just dying to know. Wouldn't it be a pity if I didn't tell you?" Spencer's words came out a bit too aggressive for his comfort, but he really didn't care. Things were going to go the way he wanted for once in his life.

Derek caught on to the challenge and simply replied, "Spencer, why do you do so many stupid things? Why can't you just play it safe once in a while? I don't want you to get hurt. Oh, and stop profiling me. It's the first rule of the BAU."

"Oh, please. We are profilers for heaven's sake. We always profile each other. It's how we know if someone isn't able to handle a certain case or needs help. Now, then to answer your question, it's not stupid for starters. At least not to me. I see the things I do as necessary. Sure, at first I will try to avoid the situations I get into by running through all the scenarios in my head, but I do what the case requires. It's important to save the victims. I know how it feels to be one of them and I will always do anything to save them. If I don't, then I feel guilty. I don't want anyone to be waiting for death, hoping for it. It's a terrible thing when you want to die, when you want all the pain to just go away. That's why I do everything I do. It's for them. Do you understand now, Derek?" Spencer explained. He knew some of the things he did got him hurt, but he had a reason to do them. He wasn't sure if Derek understood, but that was all he could give him.

Derek didn't completely understand, but he figured that only Spencer would in the long run. So he accepted the answer and moved on with a short reply of, "Yeah, Reid. I get it." Then he took a nice long swig of beer and ate his food.

Spencer slightly copied his movements, but said, "Good." Spencer and Derek finished their food after about fifteen minutes, eating on the run making them quick, and decided to finish the night with a movie from Spencer's abundant collection.

Derek said, "Hey, Reid. What is your favorite horror movie?"

Spencer looked up from getting rid of the Chinese takeout bag and said, "1408. Why? You want to watch it with me? It's still in my DVD player if you do." Spencer watched as Derek popped in the DVD and was happy to see their talk about stupid things was over. It was finally time to just act like best friends on a Friday night even if it was Tuesday.

"Yeah, man. Let's watch it."

After that, neither of them got much sleep, but the team thought the bags around their eyes the next morning was due to a hard and emotional case.


End file.
